Owen Milligan
Owen Milligan is a junior (grade 11) student ,who is currently attending Degrassi. He is known around school for being on Degrassi's Football Team and hockey team, as well as being a "bad boy," which surprisignly turns off many of the female stuents. Owen is currently dating Anya Macpherson, although her closest friends disapprove of this. He is portrayed by Daniel Kelly. Character History Season 10 In [[99 Problems (1)|'99 Problems (1)']], Owen is seen making fun of Zane in the locker room because he's gay. Owen is insulting him by saying that he's a little flower princess, and that he'd rather go shopping than playing football any day. Zane snaps back at him, and Owen is surprised at how tough Zane actually is. Later on, Owen asks Riley if there's a problem with Drew, and they agree to help each other out, and make Drew pay for all the blackmail he threatened Riley with. In the episode [[99 Problems (2)|'99 Problems (2)']], Owen helps Riley tie Drew to the flagpole and strip him of his clothing. They walk past him when the bell rings and laugh, giving each other a high five. A few moments later, Owen is seen standing next to Riley when they and the whole team get confronted by Drew's uptight mother. Owen is nervous because he was part of the reason why Drew was on the flagpole, but he stayed calm. Later on, Owen is seen getting his football uniform, and playing in the first game. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone (2)']], Owen starts a fight with K.C. When they start tackling each other, Drew is surprised at their fight, and Coach Armstrong tries to break up the fight between them. In [[You Don't Know My Name (2)|'You Don't Know My Name (2)']], Owen thinks it is a stupid idea, but he teams up with K.C., Drew, and another football player to help Drew win Alli back. When it doesn't work he feels embarrassed himself and calls it stupid, then he laughs and leaves. In [[My Body Is A Cage (1)|'My Body Is A Cage (1)']],' 'Fitz is seen walking down the hall with Owen when they run into Clare and Adam . Adam had just bumped into Clare, dropping his tampons all over the floor. Owen and Fitz tease Adam, but Adam shoves the tampons at Clare and she covers for him. They then walk away. Later, Owen and Fitz corner Adam in the washroom. They tell him they heard something from B (meaning Bianca) and attempt to force him to urinate in the urinal like a male. When Adam refuses, they realize what's going on and comment, "You really are a chick!" Owen then picks him up, carries him out of the washroom and throws him against the door. After Drew, Adam's step-brother, realizes what Fitz and Owen did to him, he goes outside looking for Fitz and Owen while Adam follows, trying to stop him. Drew says, "I heard you were messing with my brother," to which Fitz replies, "Last time we checked you had a sister." Drew then proceeds to push Fitz and the two fight. Owen holds back Adam while Fitz beats up Drew. In the episode [[Tears Dry On Their Own (1)|'Tears Dry On Their Own (1)']], Riley is in desperate need of someone to hang out with after school, but he doesn't feel that he's ready to hang with the football team yet, as he can't bear hearing them make gay jokes. After rejecting Owen's offer of hanging out with the guys in the breakroom to shoot some pool and checkout some chicks, Riley hears Owen's new nickname for Zane, "Rockette." Riley asks Zane what that is all about, and Zane tells him that it's a new gay nickname that Owen made up. In [[Still Fighting It (1)|'Still Fighting It (1)']], Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in and starts making fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans, and is mad at Riley. Later Riley tells the team that they'll have to all wear pink.Owen refuses and leaves, but the whole team supports it and Zane is happy. But, after practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written in shaving cream on Riley's locker, pissing Riley off. In [[Still Fighting It (2)|'Still Fighting It (2)']], Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's instigationations not to, and punches Owen in his face. Owen gets pissed and tells him he's lucky that they're at school, and leaves, Riley is pissed and wipes the shaving cream "Riley Is A Fag" that Owen wrote the football bu s. Later in the day Riley picks up Zane's dropped apple, but instead of returning it, he gets more pressure from Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't understand that when you hurt a homophobe it makes them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop, but doesn't, he threatens Owen again in the halls, against Zane's wishes. But, posts a sticky on Zane's locker, asking him to lunch, which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane's scream for help, and sees Owen and Fitz running away and laughing, Zane tells them that they jumped him and threw him in the dumpster. They get into another fight, and Zane leaves mad. At home, Riley tries to tell his mom he's gay, but it doesn't work out the way he wanted. Later on, Riley goes to the Bachellor Auction, and auctions $50 for Zane, and he wins. Drew confronts them, but Zane covers for Riley, they are all cool and Riley and Zane are now a couple. In All Falls Down (2), Owen is first seen in the background during Drew and Alli's fight. Later when Alli is in the hallway crying he shows up and asks if she's seen Bianca. She replies saying that she is probably hooking up with someone elses boyfriend. Owen sees that there is something wrong with the pretty girl and asks her what it is. She tells him about Drew and Owen replies saying that people would pay big money to hook up with a girl like her. When she asks how much he says a million dollars but he only has 50. They then decide to meet in the boiler room after he gets his wallet. Then, in the boiler room, he shows her the 50 dollars but she says this isn't about money. Owen seems excited by this and goes in to kiss her. She backs from him and asks if they want to talk. He replies saying that this isn't how it works and procedes to kiss her. Alli gets a little angry and says don't touch me. Owen tells her that her boyfriend just cheated on her and that she's a tease. Then Drew comes into the scene telling Owen to stay away from her. They come face to face and look like they may begin a fight. Then Owen just leaves the room saying it's so not worth it. He is last seen, after the lockdown is annouced, telling Audra Torres that Drew is in the boiler room, probably having oral sex. In Chasing Pavements (1), Owen is taking a CPR class with Anya, and makes her feel uncomfortable about it. Anya gets him thrown out, and he goes to apologize, even though he states she overreacted. Later, Owen admits to liking Anya, and she responds by saying she will never like him like that. He then leaves, disappointed. In Chasing Pavements (2), Anya confesses to Chantay about Owen's apology and if she really did overreact. Later she talks to Coach Armstrong (although no dialogue is heard) and he seems to understand the situation. Owen comes into the Dot and thanks Anya for letting him back into CPR and asks for her number. She acknowledges his thanks but still shows no interest in him. Owen tries to hug her and smells her hair. She shoves him back and yells at him. He then asks, "What's wrong with you?" and tells her that any girl would want him to flirt with them. Anya then disproves him when she asks the girls at the Dot if they would want Owen to flirt with them and no one raises their hands. She then leaves a wronged Owen at the Dot. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, he teases Anya about Dr. Chris. But after they don't work out, he finds Anya at her birthday party in Fiona's room crying and he tries to comfort her. Anya then kisses him, during her frustration and lack of judgement. The two lay down on the bed making out and have sex. In Iditoteque, Owen was confronted by Anya after his recent post on Facerange about him and Anya having sex. Later in the episode, Owen meets her at the dot later on, telling her that he only did it to get her attention, as well as to admit that his feelings for her were true. After asking Anya out on a date, she says yes. This episode marks the start of their relationship. In Paper Planes (1), Owen is with Anya at a club, silent. When he offers to take her home, she turns him down, saying that she would then have to tell them that she didn't get into TU, where they thought she would live out her dreams. He introduces her to Bianca when she sits down by them with Pauly and Chloe. When Chloe offers them cocaine, Owen says that Anya's doesn't want to. When asked if he'd ever done it, he says no, but that he wouldn't stop Anya from doing it if she wanted to. He is seen next at school after hockey practise, telling Anya that the interview with Mr Simpson might not be so bad. Later, he convinces Anya to call the admissions office to explain that the reason she's applying late was because she helped her mother through cancer. He is at Holly J's volleyball tournament with members of his hockey team. When Holly J begins insulting him to Anya, he squirts her with water from his waterbottle. Later, at the club with Anya, he tells her that he doesn't want her hanging out with Holly J because 'she's trying to turn you against me.' After their fight, Anya goes back to dancing. In Paper Planes (2), he is seen at the beginning of the episode about to go on his hockey tournament talking to Anya. They decide that they will talk about their relationship when he gets back. In Should've Said No (1), he is seen playing dodgeball in gym class and witnesses Drew's breakdown. In Should've Said No (2), he and Julian are extreme fighting during the dance. The decide to teach Drew, and in twenty minutes Drew is able to beat Owen. Trivia *Owen helped Riley haze Drew in 99 Problems (2), although Riley is the only one who was punished for it. *He helped Fitz trap Adam in the bathroom and threw him against a glass door. *He is also seen trying to 'hook up' with Alli in the boiler room, which is ironic because Owen's portrayer, Daniel Kelly, is currently dating Melinda Shankar, who portrays Alli. *Owen has bullied both the Torres brothers. *Owen, along with Zane, became a main character in the second half of Season 10, but they only appeared in 2 episodes. *Owen admits in Chasing Pavements that he has feelings for Anya. *Owen, like Riley, got kicked out of lifeguard a class (CPR), but Owen was eventually put back in. *Owen (At Anya's 18th birthday), Mia Jones (At Peter's House-Warming party), and JT Yorke (At Liberty's 18th birthday) all share the same line, "It's your party, you can cry if you want to." *Owen is the second hockey player on Degrassi. the first was Dylan *He's both transphobic and homophobic. *Owen doesn't approve of Anya doing cocaine. Relationships *Anya MacPherson **Start Up: Idioteque (1105) Quotes *"Princess here bothering you?" (first line) *"Man, you're a whack job!" -Owen to Riley *"This shirt... it's making me... totally gay!" *Clare: "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygeine products!" Owen: "Gross...." *"You want to turn us into all flamers?." -Owen to Riley, referring to pink practice shirts *"Practice shirts ladies!" *"Oh they're fabulous! Did you borrow 'em from your sister?" *"Wanna pick that up for me? I'd do it, but then you might all get excited." -Owen to Riley *"Is there some guy that I gotta beat up?" -Owen to Alli *"I can't stand to see a pretty girl like you cry." -Owen to Alli *"I always thought he was an idiot." -Owen to Alli, referring to Drew *"I know some guys who would pay big bucks to hook up with a girl like you." *"You're a tease!" -Owen to Alli *Mrs. Torres: "Where's Drew?!" Owen: "Trying to have oral sex." Mrs. Torres: (shocked) Owen: (points) "Boiler Room." *Riley: "What do you think of the new kid?" Owen: "Drew? He's a cocky little bastard. Someone needs to remind him that he's just a rookie." *"You should really show more skin". -Owen to Anya *"I'd pay anything to be that dummy." -to no one in particular while Anya is performing CPR on a practice doll. *"So you grind it with another dude in front of my face?" - Owen to Anya *"It kinda sucks, knowing the girl your super into, is embarrassed to be with you." - Owen talking about Anya to Anya * -Owen and Anya talking Owens status which reads, "Ask me about my one night stand at Fionas party."- *Anya: "Hey!" *Owen: "Morning Sweetheart." Anya: "Knock it off, and Change tour status right now!" Owen: "That can be arranged." Anya: "Good!" Owen: "If......" Anya: What!?" Owen: "One date, then I'll delete it." *Owen: "Now, about that date."Anya: *Smiles* "I am never going to hear the end of this." Owen: " What, from your friends? They dont know anything about me." Anya: "Yeah, they don't know anything about me either." -Owen and Anya then share a kiss- *"DUDE!" Category:Juniors Category:Bullying Category:Homophobia Category:Male Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Fights Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 11 Category:Bullying Category:Antagonists Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sex Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Homophobic Category:School fights